


Straddling

by Vimini



Series: My boys [7]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Straddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/pseuds/Vimini
Summary: Anonymous Requested: Do you write for male readers? if so could maybe get bubba with male reader nsfw??
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader
Series: My boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596892
Kudos: 68





	Straddling

♥ It was an incredibly odd situation for the whole family when Bubba took a liking to you, even he was confused and forgive him for that, but Drayton never bothered telling his boys that this was an option.

♥ And why would he? Neither of them seemed interested and the old man always preferred letting them figure things out on their own.

♥ But that left a lot of gaps that unfortunately you’ll have to fill with your big, soft cannibal. And for the love of EVERYTHING, don’t let Nubbins or Chop Top teach him anything. There’s no telling what will happen if they convince this poor boy of something… 

♥ Start slow with him, pamper his huge hands with kisses, press them to your cheeks, show him, that it’s okay, he can touch you, pet you, kiss you, pull you close, it’s okay, it’s fine to feel this way. 

♥ The moment your lips touch for the first time he’ll be a scared mess and you’ll feel it, but soon that melts away and all the worry he had over you will just vanish, because your lips are so soft, and your hands feel so good on his shoulders, like they belong there and he wants them to stay forever. 

♥ Grind against his tight while you’re straddling him and he’ll immediately be yours, whimpering into your chest, hugging you as close to him as possible, letting you take the lead, afraid that he’ll mess up. Kiss his neck, whisper soft ‘I love yous’ into his ear and bite on it slightly and he’ll be whining for more, letting his big hands move to your butt, afraid to continue just for a second, before giving you a firm squeeze and if you make any noise for him, his poor heart might just flutter out of the room.

♥ Oh gosh, palm his through his pants, do it slowly, you’ll feel him shiver and whimper at your soft touch, his hips bucking ever so often to meet your movements, wanting more and please don’t keep him waiting.

♥ He’ll be very disappointed when you get off his lap, scared that you’ll just leave him with this horrible hard on that you’ve caused, but once you kneel before him, Bubba’s eyes will be wider than you’d ever think possible, watching you unzip his pants with pure shock on his face, covering it when you pull off his boxers and free his aching cock and you can laugh lightly at the similarity, because that thing is **thick** (but luckily almost an average length).

♥ He’s already leaking pre-cum and when you lick it off I sure pray that you’ve locked the damn door, because his whine will make his brothers want to see what in the fuck is happening there.

♥ But let’s just say you did, because that’s the smart thing to do while trying to fuck in a full house.

♥ Bubba’s a very messy lover in every aspect, and even as you try to slowly lick him from his balls to the top, he’s twitching, shifting and making a lot of noise, his hands covering his face at one second, they hesitating to touch your hair, so just… just direct them to his tights, please, give him SOME peace.

♥ He’ll keep them there obediently, being the good boy that he is.

♥ When you go down on him expect bucking, he won’t be able to hold back, feeling the warmth of your mouth around him, taking him in fully and it doesn’t help that you keep looking up at him and his heart flutters like crazy and oh my god, please take mercy on him and stop being so fucking handsome, you beautiful bastard.

♥ It doesn’t take long for Bubba to come loads in your mouth, even if your blow job was on the slower side, but you’ll be nicely surprised to see that it only takes him a few moments of you coming back on his laps and kissing him roughly for him to be up and ready for round 2. 

♥ You might want to start preparing yourself, because Bubba’s meaty fingers might be a bit of a tight fit at the start, unless you enjoy a rougher start, then just lead his hand behind you and let your hand lead his, showing him how to begin, giving him the pace you like and if you need to support yourself, his neck is open for all hugs, kisses and nuzzles you want to bestow upon him.

♥ Excuse him if he stares at you too intensely or seems too focused on your dick, he’s just honestly shaken that anybody would want him in that way, in any way, really, so to see you so eager makes him question reality. 

♥ You might jolt a bit when you feel his other, rough hand touch your member, it’ll be a shy feeling, so make sound for him to know that you don’t mind him touching. He’ll gladly stroke you up and down with his open palm and if you press into him he’ll be over the moon, wanting to be inside you as soon as possible, whimpering and squealing eagerly and you can feel how excited he is by the heat pressing onto your tight.

♥ If you want to take him them put your stern voice on or you’ll be in for a world of pain. Warn him to let you move yourself, that if he lets his hips move you’ll stop, and the determined nod of his head is almost hilarious, he’s just too excited, forgive him. 

♥ It’ll be so hard on him, keeping his body in check, whimpering all the way through, his hands latching onto your calves, so he doesn’t stop you, but can calm himself somehow and touching onto his firm chest you can feel his muscles clenching, making you wonder what he could do to you if you ever let him lead.

♥ But now he’s too cute to let him top you.

♥ Once you feel comfortable on top of him instruct him how to move, roll your hips with him and kiss his face as much as you can, don’t worry if it’s messy, he doesn’t mind and with the way he kisses you, you’re already slick on your neck and collar bones, he loves kissing those spots. 

♥ If you tell him he can move by himself be ready to see stars, because without you keeping him down he’ll be thrusting into you like you’re on a damned rodeo, fast, rough and making you jump ever so often, so hold on, cowboy, you wanted to ride this bull after all. 

♥ When you hug him again his arms will wrap around you, keeping you firm against him and your dick is pressed firm against his abdomen, adding just so much more heat to your body. 

♥ He’ll hold out a bit longer this time and when he’s about to come he’ll start whining to warn you, asking if it’s okay and if you want to have him a little longer, tell him to hold on and he will, even if he’s now a blabbering mess breathing heavy onto your neck, his grip tightening enough to bruise you, but not intentionally. 

♥ But if you say yes he’ll come undone in seconds, grabbing frantically on any part of you he can, while making you moan at the amount of cum that comes out and inside you, your own peak coming soon after, and be sure that you can safely come on him without his complaining and then rest your head against his chest.

♥ Praise him, give him kisses, tell him he did oh so good and you can expect him to be very, VERY needy for the next few days.

♥ But right now he’ll whimper and nuzzle into your cheek, worrying if you’re alright and carrying you to the bathroom to get the both of you cleaned.

♥ And yes, his brothers ARE still waiting behind the door and Bubba does babble at them angrily for eavesdropping, while hiding you in his arms, so they can’t see your adorable face, that’s his sight to behold, not theirs!

♥ If YOU are feeling up to it, he’d be all for round 3 in the bathtub…


End file.
